


Chair Conundrum

by CourtneyEllen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, M/M, Nineteen Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: Week 16: “Let’s share.”





	Chair Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> This is nineteen years after Harry graduates Hogwarts, Voldemort was destroyed the first time around and James and Lily lived!

Dinner at the Weasley house was always elaborate affairs. Not so much as the Malfoys or any other pureblood dinner that Harry was forced to sit through with his parents, but because Molly Weasley went all out on every dinner, even if it was just her children, and there was always at least twelve people in the homely abode, again not an exaggeration when it was just the Weasley children.

Molly Weasley had seven children, only one of which was a daughter. With the majority of boys, they were all rowdy and enjoyed poking fun with each other, meaning it was always lively when they got together. Especially when all of their spouses and children got mixed into the bunch. With everyone, including Harry's family that liked to join in on the dinners, there was a total of thirty-one people in the small home.

First you had Bill, the Weasleys' eldest son, and his wife Fleur. They had the most children out of the Weasley siblings, Victoire, Dominique, and Louis.

The second eldest, Charlie, did not have any children but liked to bring his husband Felix when they were able to make the journey from Romania. Percy brought his wife Audrey and their two children Molly and Lucy, the quietest of the Weasley bunch.

Next was George's twin Fred and his wife Angelina. They had two children of their own Gideon and Roxanne, they were George's favorite out of all his nieces and nephews.

The youngest boy was Ron and he and Hermione were Harry's best friends. They had their own children, Rose and Hugo, that had equal amounts of their mother's intelligence and father's love for mischief. The last of the Weasley sibling was Ginny, but with her career as a professional Quidditch player, her and her husband Dean were holding off on children.

Now you may be wondering how Harry and his family fit into all of this. The easiest way to explain it is that Harry was married to George. The most detailed explanation may seem a bit ancient in nature.

Despite marrying a muggleborn, Harry's father was a pureblood and wanted to honor his parents by at least giving one of his children a marriage contract. With Harry being the oldest, he was the one to get a marriage contract. James knew that the Weasleys were the more tolerable of the purebloods and it was not a hard choice to approach Arthur with a marriage contract. George was chosen for the fact that Ginny was not born yet and, Lily had hit James when he mentioned it to her, Ron looked a bit sickly to him.

It worked out in the end since George and Harry both preferred boys and had been happily married for nineteen years. They had two children of their own, a little girl named Maggie and a boy named Nathan that Harry had given birth to himself with help of potions. They were still discussing whether they wanted another child or not. Especially now that their youngest Maggie received her Hogwarts letter a few days ago, the whole reason for this dinner.

"Harry, dear please grab some more plates!" Molly's voice floated over the dinning room, Harry's head shooting up toward her before nodding. The table had to be enlarged to fit their large family (luckily Harry's siblings did not have partners or children of their own) around the brown table. Harry relinquished his chair besides his husband and quickly move to the kitchen to grab some more plates as his mother and Fleur wrangled the children into the dining room to take their seats.

Harry came back with an armful of plates that were taken from him by Charlie and Percy. He pouted slightly when he saw that his daughter had taken his seat when he made his way over, her red curls a tangled mess thanks to the Potter genes.

"Chair stealer," Harry teased her, ready to conjure a new one when George tugged his waist.

"Let's share," George's mischievous grin on his lips, so familiar of those Hogwarts days they spent together. Harry gave him an unamused look, though he could never be mad at his husband. Even when he turned his hair pink for a day after they found out the gender of Maggie.

"You do know I am 37, yes?" He asked, ignoring the cries of him being old as George already started to lead him down into his lap. He was seated next to his twin of course and Fred grinned identically back at him.

"And I am 39 and Uncle Bill is 47," George teased, the children laughing at the eldest Weasley son instead of his husband. Harry's smile slid on his face as he settled in George's lap, a chapped lip kiss being pressed to his pulse point. People liked to believe that the Twins were just mean, but they were just rather protective.

"And I could just conjure a chair," Harry grumbled to his husband, shifting slightly to get more comfortable. Luckily, he was smaller than George. The arms around his waist tighten around him, pulling Harry close.

"And why would I allow that when I can hold my dear husband?" George whispered to him, biting his lip when Harry rocked back against him deliberately for whispering against his ear like he enjoyed. Harry chuckled when Fred half choked, half spit his water across the table at Ron. He obviously had caught the slight shift of Harry's and the noise his brother let out.

"Who knew you were so scandalous Harry," Fred's voice was hoarse from choking and Harry could feel his cheeks brighten. George, as always, was not phased by the accusation his calloused hands rubbing along Harry's thighs in comfort. Maybe if he was a teenager, the rubbing would have put in in a rather compromised position. Now it just felt comfortable and like home since George was a sucker for massaging Harry.

"How'd you think Maggie was made?" George teased, laughing when his mother hissed his name and Harry smacked his thigh in warning. The ginger simply smiled and pressed his lips to Harry's neck, letting his daughter steal his left hand to hold. She was eleven years old, but she would always be a daddy's girl. Harry smiled happily surrounded by his family, feeding his husband bites from their shared plate and sticking his tongue out at his brothers (both blood and in-laws) whenever they made gagging noises.

All of the Weasleys turned their head when the Floo when it activated and Harry smiled at the sight of his godfather and Remus as they came through, their son Teddy coming through right after. Victoire was out of her seat in an instant and Bill automatically started conjuring chairs for the new arrivals.

"My daughter doesn't need to be in Harry's position and I am sure we all agree we don't want to see Sirius in Remus' lap," Bill explained, his eldest daughter blushing and Sirius pretending to be offended, especially when he saw his godson in George's lap. The family may be huge and crazy, but that's what made them Harry's.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this one! I'll try to catch up this weekend on the ones I am missing!
> 
> Here is a list of all the family members!  
> James and Lily  
> Harry  
> Daniel  
> Hope
> 
> Molly and Arthur
> 
> Fleur and Bill  
> Victoire  
> Dominique  
> Louis
> 
> Charlie and Felix
> 
> Percy and Audrey  
> Molly  
> Lucy
> 
> Fred and Angelina  
> Gideon  
> Roxanne
> 
> Ron and Hermione  
> Rose  
> Hugo
> 
> Ginny and Dean
> 
> Harry(37) and George(39)  
> Maggie  
> Nathan


End file.
